


#WasabiWarWhatIsItGoodFor

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [19]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Humor, Other, Pheromones, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Based on the recent #WasabiWar short, this is everything the cartoon didn't show you! Namely, that Supergirl and Zatanna totally got fucked by all those tentacles, and they argued with one another the entire fucking time.





	#WasabiWarWhatIsItGoodFor

#WasabiWarWhatIsItGoodFor  
-by Drace Domino

“Zatannaaaaa! You were supposed to turn it into a burger!” Kara wailed in desperation as she did her best to fight the tentacles engulfing her, but to absolutely no avail. There was nothing that could make a Kryptonian as weak as magic - not even Kryptonite - and now the tough blonde badass was finding herself firmly within the clutches of the arcane. The wriggling, writhing tentacles that were forcing her arms to her sides, yanking her legs apart by the ankles, and starting to rip at her already mostly-torn clothes. Through it all, she wasn’t as mad at the tentacles as she was as the magician that started all this mess. “I’m never going on a lunch date with you again, you fancypants lamewad!”

“It...it isn’t my fault you couldn’t just eat the sushi like a normal person!” Zatanna cried out in response, fighting against the swarming green tentacles just the same as Kara. When she gazed down to the floor below she saw that the two of them were a good ten feet off the ground, and below them was nothing but a writhing blanket of tendrils - each rushing towards them with ill intent and crass desire. A whimper escaped her throat, and she kicked her legs back and forth while struggling to break free. “Oh, they’re never going to let me come here agaaaaain! You’re the worst, Kara Zor-El!”

“Me?! I’m the worst?!” even as her pants were ripped asunder and her Kryptonian pussy exposed, Kara kept her focus on Zatanna. She even managed to get a fist free from the writhing tentacles and could’ve offered some bit of resistance, but instead she merely brandished it towards Zatanna with an angry scowl. “When I get done with you, you’re going to need a magic spell to get my boot out of your bu-mmphh!”

One tentacle, right in the mouth.

“How dare you!” Zatanna scoffed, her indignation directed at the wrong target. “You’ll be lucky if I don’t cast a spell that makes everything you eat taste like sush--mmphh!”

And another, right in the other.

From there, Supergirl and Zatanna mostly glared at each other while the tentacles had their fun. They surged forward, ensnared the girls by their ankles and waists, stripped free Kara’s pants and pulled away Zatanna’s leggings, leaving their lower halves exposed for the wriggling attentions that were yet to come. Both girls offered a sudden squeal - and twitching of their eyes - as they first felt slimy, thick tentacles pushing at their pussies and asses. It was enough to make them snap back to their senses and forget their sudden argument, but by that point? By that point it was far, far too late.

The sushi restaurant’s back room was well-past occupied by that point, hosting an army of horny, magical tentacles and the teenage heroes held at their mercy. Supergirl and Zatanna were forced to choke on pulsing tendrils working their way down their throats even as more delved deep into their lower holes, stretching virgin slits and plunging deep into tender asses. Kara’s tomboy physique wasn’t able to force the tentacles away any more than Zatanna’s elegant stage-worthy frame could slip free, and they were both left dangling in the air with their various holes the plaything of Zatanna’s uncontrollable creation.

The slimy mess of tentacles was ravenous, unwilling to relent even for a second, no matter how much the pair groaned and whimpered and attempted to break free. But it wasn’t entirely devoid of enjoyment - by the time the tentacles found their first surge of climaxes, the sticky, slimy glaze coating them had soaked the young women to the core, and the magic was starting to sway their desires. By the time white, creamy delight was pumping into their holes they were desperate for round two, and when tentacle cocks popped from their lips both of them were left moaning in craven hunger until replacements could be settled against them.

“More, more! More more more more, it’s the best tasting stuff in this whole restaurant!” Kara swallowed again and again, rubbing her thighs together as cum poured from her holes, glazing what was left of her torn jeans and oversized leather boots.

“It’s just divine! The best thing I’ve ever tasted! And...and I feel so good! Like the brightest star in the sky!” Zatanna was equally lost, just as she was equally filled with cum. Her belly was full, her pussy and ass were both carrying heft payloads of magical spunk, and she was in a state of euphoria. At least until she looked across the room to see Kara dangling just a few feet away, face plastered with cum and entire body a ragdoll of pleasure in the beast’s grip. “What?! You’re still here?! Go away, Kara, you didn’t even want to come here today!”

“No way! I’m not bailing now that I finally found something fun you can do with magic!” once more she pulled a fist free, and brandished it angrily at Zatanna before a tentacle cock found its way inside of her palm. “YOU CAN’T MAKE ME LEAVE, NERD.”

“WELL I DON’T WANT YOU HERE, JERK.”

“THESE TENTACLES ARE ALL MINE!”

“I’M THE ONE THAT MADE THEM!”

Things devolved from there...and quickly. Heat vision. Flourishes of a magic wand. Ice breath. Shouts of “!eturb taht pu taeB!” By the time the smoke cleared Zatanna and Supergirl stood on either ends of the room, glaring at each other with anger in their eyes. Both girls wearing little more than tatters and cum, both girls breathing heavily and fighting exhaustion. And all around them?

Burned, crispy tentacles. By the time they both realized what their temper tantrum wrought, it was too late. As they gazed around at the mayhem they unleashed, Supergirl arched a brow and tossed a glance back towards the magician.

“...you can cast that spell again, right?”

“Not while you’re around, I won’t!”

“OH COME ON, ZATANNA.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
